Sky and Bloom's love life
by thewinxclubbloom
Summary: This is about Bloom and Sky's love life and this is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1- the dream

**At one night at alfea school for fairies**

***blooms dreams***

***bloom is chained to a wall***

**bloom: aaah! Stop it! Stop torchuring me! Whoever this is just stop please**

**dark figure with masked voice:im not going to stop untill you give me youre body**

**bloom:no i wont give my body!**

**dark figure: well i think this person thinks something else**

***the dark figure brings out sky who is naked and is chained to a table***

**sky:bloom please!**

**dark figure: ahahahahahaha! Im gonna make you suffer bloom, im gonna rape him**

**bloom starts crying and says:no please dont**

**then the darkfigure bends over to sky's dick and starts sucking it really rough**

**sky starts moaning cause he really likes it**

**then the darkfigure placed sky's dick at her entrance and started humping up and down**

******bloom was just crying she couldnt stand it that someone was humping her man and he accually liked it**

**dark figure: aah aah ah yeah! Youre very lucky bloom youre boyfriend has a really huge dick a 14 inch one**

**bloom was shocked**

**but then skys chains broke bloom then thaught: yes he can escape but bloom's thoughts were wrong sky went on fucking the dark figure and he liked it really alot**

**sky:ah yeah babe! Im so close ahhhh! Then sky cummed into her vagina**

**dark figure:its time to show myself **

**then bloom saw who it really was**

**bloom:Dark Bloom no!**

**then bloom woke up**

**bloom:woow that was scary I should call sky tommorow**

**afterword: haai thanks for reading this this is my first story ever and i hoped. You like it from now on i write storys to and the second chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2- Sky's dirty thoughts

**The next morning in Red Fountain**

Sky was in the bathroom cause he was going to take a shower but then he got a video call from bloom and he answered it

Bloom:hi hun

Sky:hi

Bloom:why are you half naked?

Sky:oh im not half naked but tottally naked i was just going to enter the shower

Bloom:ohhh go take youre shower but call me when youre done

Sky:okay hun love you

Bloom:love you to

Then they hung up and Sky entered the shower

Sky got the soap and rubbed it on his body

He rubbed his abs his chest his long legs but then he rubbed his giant dick

When he did that he was thinking about bloom and sky was beginning to get a erection

Sky:oh why does she has to be that hot

Sky then started masturbating his now fully erect 14 inch dick

Sky:oh yeah

But then sky got a idea he washed the soap of his dick and sitted on the ground then he putted his dick in his own mouth and started blowjobbing his self he imagined bloom doing it

Sky:*moans and mumbles*oh Bloom im so close

Then he started going up and down faster

And then he cummed into his own mouth and swallowed everything

Then he putted his dick out of his mouth and said

Sky:oh that was so good i cant wait to accually have sex with bloom

Then he went on with his shower

Afterword well this is chapter 2 more coming soon


	3. Chapter 3-The concert

sky now call bloom

bloom:hello?

sky:heey

bloom:who is this?

sky:check youre caller id

bloom:oh hello sky are you coming to *the concert today?

sky:what concert?

bloom:omg sky did you forget it!? (Bloom said angry)

Sky:ofcourse not why should i forget

Bloom:okey i need to go on stage right now where are you?!

Sky:im in the audience first row

Bloom:okay sky me and the girls are coming up now

(The winx walk up the stage now)

Bloom:hai everyone this is a song by the godess of pop Lady Gaga and its called Applause

(The beat starts)

Bloom and Musa: I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong

Stella and Aisha:To crash the critic saying is it right or wrong?

Flora Tecna and Bloom: If only fame had an iv baby could i bare being away from you i found that they put it in there

All:i live for the applause applause applause i live for the applause plause applause plause applause plause i live for the way that you cheer and scream for me the applause applause applause

All:Give me that thing that i love i'll turn the lights out put youre hands up make em touch make it real loud

Audience: (cheering and screaming and clapping)

Tecna and Bloom:I overheard youre theory nostalgia's for geeks

Aisha and Stella:I guess sir,if you say so some of us just like to read

Musa and Flora:One second im the *kuntz then suddenly the *kuntz is me

Tecna Bloom and Aisha:Pop culture was in art now art's in pop culture in me

All:i live for the applause applause applause i live for the applause plause applause plause applause plause i live for the way that you cheer and scream for me the applause applause applause

All:Give me that thing that i love i'll turn the lights out put youre hands up make em touch make it real loud

All:ooh touch touch x2 ooh ooh ooh ooh x4

All:i live for the applause applause applause i live for the applause plause applause plause applause plause i live for the way that you cheer and scream for me the applause applause applause

All:Give me that thing that i love i'll turn the lights out put youre hands up make em touch make it real loud 2x

Audience:(screaming)

Bloom:thanks everyone it was fun now the artist where you bought tickets for is coming up now

(Audience screaming)

(The winx walk off)

Thank you sorry for uploading late i was undergoing sireous writers block

*kunzt: is german for art *the concert:its not the winx's concert but the concert of the specialist's favorite band


	4. Writers block

okay guys so im having sireous writers block and im asking you guys for help so the chapters subject is already comfirmed in chapter 2 sky has to call bloom back but he was in the shower so he did in chapter 3 but she could'nt talk because of the concert so in the next chapter the phone call will happen and bloom wants to meet up with sky so she can tell everything but i need you're help to write this chapter so if you would like to help send me a pm with you're idea's


End file.
